1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condensed-cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting diode including at least one of the condensed-cyclic compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, a quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A general organic light-emitting diode has a structure including a substrate, an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of a general organic light-emitting diode having the above-described structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.